


Call for me - One Fateful Night

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [30]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Binding Contracts, Blood Magic, Blood and Torture, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Seung Gil doesn't know who he is, he remembers who he was though.Resigned to his fate to be used up, he is not prepared to have fate turn on him.or one of the three stories of what happened at the Mill.





	Call for me - One Fateful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 108 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> As promised one of the three Stories concerning the Mill. I decided to post this one first as Seung Gil has very little direct interaction with most of the other characters in the story but he does seem to be important. So it is his introduction into the Blood Magic world. 
> 
> His story is also the part from the Blood Magic series that I hate the most.  
> And that second mage is the bastard from A Mage for Justice, so know that at least before going in.
> 
> The link to my tumblr is in my profile. I will allow angry asks and messages to be sent over this. :}

He really tries to remember how long it has been. He knows it's been more than a year. It was early Summer when his father sold him and they just finished that season again, so he was thirteen now. The need to wrap his arms around him subsides before he even acts on it, the shackles wouldn't let him. He learned that the hard way, when he was first brought to the Mill. If it wasn't for Chingu he'd have lost it a long time ago. The dog always comes lie with him once the Mage's asleep. Seung waits for it every night, they are truly his only friend left.

When he was first brought here he had dreamed of the day his mother would come and save him, she loved him, he had been certain of it, she would not leave him alone. So when he had been held, cut, broken, and used, for two months it was all he was holding on to. Chingu was used to guard him in his cage, and in it's magical form they had been so very scary. That is when that other mage came by. That man had scared Seung so badly, he had coward behind Chingu, that he felt it in his core to get away of him. 

Except his Mage had used the mark burned on his skin by the bonding contract to make him walk towards that man and let him touch him. His Mage loved seeing him conscious during that. Loved hearing him scream. This other mage though was so scary, his voice had frozen. That had just made it worse, he still caries the marks on his arms. 

Once the man had been done with him they had just let him lie there, knowing he was in no condition to leave. That was the first time Chingu changed his form to the brown ball of fluff Seung got accustomed too ever since, to roll up against him and made his cold body feel better. And he had needed the support when he had heard the news that other mage brought his owner. His mother would never come. No one would ever come. 

In a way he was wrong. Many people came, but they were all like that first mage not in the least interested in setting him free. So he resigned to his fate. At least he could be grateful that his master fed him enough to maintain his posture, seeing the way some of the toys were in that the other mages brought to the mill with them. He had seen three lose there hold on life during those nights simply from not being strong enough to hold on. He would have to compensate for those loses though, later when he had recovered a bit. His master always gave him something extra to eat the next day even though Chingu never let him eat it. 

Seung hears some noise outside his cage and for a moment thinks it's Chingu, except it doesn't sound like the dog at all. It sounds like somebody is rustling a cloak. He jolts when a hand touches his shoulder and he would have yelped if not for the hand very firmly put over his mouth. 

"Damn, Takeshi, Yuuri was right. This boy is in a dreadful state. Hope he can keep that piece of worm food busy enough, I'll need more time to undo this mark than normally."  
"Don't worry Yuu-chan. If anyone can keep a Blood mage busy it's our Yuu-kun." 

Seung is breading heavily through his nose, there are at least two people in his cage with him. So why can't he feel them here. Moments later he's happy for the hand over his mouth as something cuts into his mark and it makes him want to scream louder than ever before. He tries to pull back his arm, only to find it being held tight by a very strong but also delicate grip. 

"Stop moving. To remove a mark I need to concentrate and that won't work with you trashing about." The voice sounds stern and only then does Seung realize that the person speaking is still very young. Probably only just an adult. And female to booth.

It takes him longer to realize what was said. These people were here to save him, somebody came. His body starts to tremble by the sheer thought, his mind fighting what is happening. Surely he must be dreaming. Why would anybody come for him, his only value was to be used. Had the past year not proven exactly that. He must have blanked out for a moment, as the next thing he remembers is the shackles being removed and the two people there putting him in a fresh shirt that felt special somehow. 

Although he nodded when he said that he could walk they ended up having to support him a bit towards the edge of the shrubs. They put him down next to a tree, telling him to stay there as they are still in need to do somethings inside the Mill. He can vaguely see the two run off towards the Mill, somehow there cloaks make it hard to see them. Then just before they come into the clearing he sees the pull them over there heads completely. Seung sits up. They dissipated. 

Somehow, this caused his to feel a deep fear. Deeper than anything he felt for nearly a year. He needed support. And his first thought went towards his master, then to Chingu. Yes he needed Chingu. He scrambles to his feet and staying in the bushes he makes a circular movement towards the other side of the Mill. When he arrives there though his blood freezes. He sees Chingu in his magical form tossed aside against the building and a raven haired boy not that much older than himself go at his master with a magic and a force he had never felt before. 

He feels his eyes getting pulled towards the fight, no matter how much he wants to check up on his friend. Why isn't Chingu moving, he tries to all for his friend in the hope to get a reaction but instead the sound dies on his lips when the raven boy suddenly jumps towards the Mage right into his circle. Yet instead of being killed himself, he stands over the mage's body who lies contorted in some weird form to the floor. There does not seem to have been any action between those two moments. 

When the Raven Mage, and Seung is certain it has to be a powerful mage turns the body around by flipping his booth under it. He does the only thing his mind can think of. He runs. Just runs. Now he really has no one and nothing left in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Seung is 13, Yuuri is 16, Takeshi 17 and Yuuko 18 in this story.  
> ps all shirts mentioned in this AU are btw alike to medieval Tunic shirts. They are my favorite type of shirts.  
> pps Chingu is the name Seung gave Makka while at the Mill, it means friend in Korean.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
